cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Assassin Order
Announcements *Declaration of Existence *Member of Ragnablok *MDP with RAD *Declaration of War on Echelon *Declaration of War on NADC Charter I. Order's Law 1) Never Harm an Innocent 2) Never Compromise the Order 3) Hide in Plain Sight If a member fails to uphold these Laws they will be put under the consent of Al Mualim and the Scholars, who will decide on a punishment for the breaking of the Law II. Ruling Bodies A) Al Mualim Al Mualim ("the Teacher") is the supreme ruler and commander of the Order. When Al Mualim steps down, he/she must choose a succesor from the Scholars. The Scholars must agree on this succesor with a majority vote. Once this happens, emergency elcetions will take place to install a new Scholar. Al Mualim's signature is required for all documentation unless all Scholars sign. Al Mualim has the power to veto treaties. B) Scholars The Scholars are responsible for two jobs; (1) Their specified area of work (2) voting on Order documentation. Scholars can also veto Al Mualim with a 3/5 vote. 1) Scholar of Foreign Relations (SoFA) The SoFA is in charge of all Foreign interests and ministries, as well as any talks with other alliances. The SoFA can also pass any treaty lower in importance than a PIAT with his/her signature as well as Al Mualim's signature. The SoFA's signature is also necessary for any treaty larger than an MDP due to their foreign relations implications 2) Scholar of Internal Affairs (SoIA) The SoIA is in charge of all matters internally in the Order, including the acceptance of new members. The SoIA is the head moderator of the Order, and has the final say on moderation issues. The SoIA also is entrusted with teaching new Order members the works of cybernations. 3) Scholar Defensive Actions (SoDA) The SoDA is in charge of the military of the Order. The SoDA is required to keep an ever watchful eye on the acts of Order members, making sure no Order doctrines are broken. The SoDA signature is required for any treaty higher than an MDP due to their military aspects 4) Scholar of Recruitment Actions (SoRA) The Order is nothing without its lifeblood: members. The SoRA is in charge of bringing in new Order members.The SoRA has the ability to bring under him/her as many assistants as necessary to help recruit. 5) Scholar of Finances (SoF) The SoF is in charge of the growth of Order member's nations through assistance from aid programs, tech deals, resource trades, and donations 6) Scholar Assistants (SA) Scholars are required to bring under them an assistant so that other Order members are trained in the working of cybernations. Scholars are encouraged to only take on as many assistants as they can handle with the exception of the SoRA and the SoFR, who are required to accept any willing to assist. III. Membership of the Order 1) No member may be discriminated while on the Order forums 2) Applicant members may not be in any current wars and must complete the following: :Nation Link: :Nation Name: :Nation Strength: :Are you currently at war? (Y/N) If yes, explain. :Anything else you wanna tell us about you: 3) New Members will be placed in the Order Education Program, and must pass out of the program to gain full membership status 4) All Order members have the right to eat cake on a regular basis, however the cake is a lie. 5) New members must fill out the oath to be accepted into the Order. IV. Checks & Balances A) Any ruling or veto by Al Mualim may be overturned by: 1) A majority vote by the Scholars 2) A petition signed by a majority of members coupled with a majority vote by the Scholars B) Any ruling by the Scholars can be vetoed by Al Mualim V. War 1) Discussions of war are to be left to Al Mualim, the SoFR, and the SoDA 2) Alliance wide wars are to be declared only by the Al Mualim or a unanimous vote by the Scholars 3) No wars are to be conducted by members of the Order without permission from a superior.